Caminando hacia ti
by OchibiMar
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas que abordaran los pequeños acercamientos entre Ryoma y Sakuno.
1. Amor

_Declaimer: los personajes de Tenis no Oujisama no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad el grandiosos mangaka y cantante Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para crear muchos mas momentos Ryosaku de los que ya hay._

* * *

 **ABC RYOSAKU**

 _Ochibimar_

 _-0-_

 _ **A**_ _ **M O R**_

-0-

Desde hace días que no te encuentras bien y lo sabes, algo te esta pasando, algo dentro de ti esta cambiando y no sabes que es o tal vez si lo sabes pero siendo así como eres te cuesta aceptarlo. Tratas de negar con todas tus fuerzas el hecho de que por una vez en tu vida tienes que aceptar que tu padre tiene la razón, por que sabes por fin llego el día en que las suplicas de tu viejo fueron escuchadas y eso te molesta de sobremanera.

Te haz descubierto prestando toda tu atención a otra cosa que no sea el tenis por que ahora tus prioridades han cambiado, hay algo que ocupa el primer lugar en tu lista, desplazando al tenis en segundo lugar algo que nunca creíste posible, ya que desde que tienes uso de razón te la pasaste llenando tu boca de orgullosas palabras diciendo que _no había nada mas importante para ti que el tenis_ pero ahora ya no estas tan seguro de ellas y eso no hace mas que molestarte aun mas de lo que ya estas. Porque tu no eres de esas personas que cambian de parecer tan rápidamente.

Y entonces aparece ante ti la imagen del… no, mas bien _la_ causante de tu enfado. La vez caminar lentamente hacia ti, con ese caminar pausado que tanto la caracteriza, con la cabeza levemente agachada viendo el jugar de sus dedos, quizá esta triste por haber sacado nuevamente una calificación baja en ingles, entonces miras su rostro y clavas tu mirada furiosa en sus ojos en cuanto esta delante de ti, intimidándola, mandándole una advertencia silenciosa para no pedirte nada, para que se aleje de ti pero ella no retrocede solo que da ahí parada delante de ti cabizbaja y entonces te das cuenta que la haz lastimado, y eso te hace sentir incomodo por lo que suspiras alejando con ello un poco de tu molestar porque después de todo ella no tiene la culpa; el culpable de todo eres tu por bajar la guardia y permitir que ella se acercara mas a ti de lo debido, pero sobre todo permitir que tus sentimientos estén queriendo ligarse con ella.

Suavizas un poco tu mirada, mas sin en embargo ella no nota este cambio en ti ya que tiene la mirada gacha nuevamente prestando atención a sus manos que estas entrelazadas.

-¿Que sucede Ryuzaki?-preguntas sonando molesto aunque ciertamente ya no lo estas, del todo.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- la vez sobresaltarse en cuanto te escucha, y tú no puedes más que sonreír arrogante por ver lo que causas en ella- Yo… nuevamente saque una calificación baja en ingles…- su voz suena triste, sus ojos vidriosos y sabes, por el tiempo que llevas de conocerla que no tardara en ponerse a llorar.

-Mada Mada Dane… -Le dices con tu típica sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que ella se encorve avergonzada. Suspiras, porque sabes que la haz hecho sentirse aún peor por lo que terminas acercándote a ella sin hacer ruido, colocas tu preciada gorra en su cabeza y bajas la visera de esta en un gesto travieso, sigues caminando sin detenerte. Pero como ya sabes cada una de sus acciones te giras para comprobar que está viéndote asombrada- ¿Ryusaki, tienes algo de tiempo?-ella asiente, corriendo a tu lado- Entonces vámonos de aquí…- tomas su mano guiándola por el patio de la escuela a la salida y esa simple acción no puede hacerte más feliz.

Sientes en tu pecho calidez y la necesidad de no soltarla por ningún motivo. Quizás el viejo y tus amigos tengan razón sientas algo hacia Ryuzaki, es demasiado pronto para llamarlo Amor como ellos dicen pero eso a ti no te importa ponerle un nombre a lo que sientes cuando estas con ella. Tú lo único que sabes es que ella te hace sentir bien y que su compañía no te desagrada. Lo tuyo siempre ha sido ser práctico.

-0-

* * *

Notas Finales:

Bien pues este es el primer Drabble (?) de este nuevo proyecto para el fandom de TeniPuri. Pienso que no me ha quedado tan mal, y que no me aleje tanto de la personalidad de Ryoma o Sakuno, aunque quizás me equivoque... jaja

Las actualizaciones no se cada cuando serán, puesto que estoy en la escuela, empezando el tercer y ultimo parcial del semestre por lo que andaré algo ocupada con trabajos finales y esas cosas, pero prometo que en mis ratos libres y cuando la inspiración no me abandone me pondré a escribir, lo prometo.

Sin mas por agregar, espero que este nuevo proyecto tenga buena aceptacion entre el fandom y que por supuesto este primer capitulo sea de su agrado :) Estare esperando sus comentarios me encanta leerlos y saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas y criticas acerca de él.

Hasta Pronto!~* x3


	2. Bonita

**ABC RYOSAKU**

 _OchibiMar_

 _ **B **_

-0-

El clima veraniego se había instalado en Japón y por lo tanto la temporada de festivales que hacen alusión a esta temporada no se hicieron esperar. Estos festivales eran el tema principal entre los jóvenes puesto que estos eran un buen pretexto para reunirse con sus amigos, ver los espectáculos fuegos artificiales con su infinidad de colores pero sin dura era el mejor evento para que las jovencitas puedan usar un lindo Yukata y con ello dejar impactados a las personas del sexo opuesto.

Aunque para un grupo de jóvenes este era el mejor evento para probar las diversas comidas que se vendían en aquel lugar y ya aprovechando la ocasión, un lugar en el que se podía competir demostrando quien era el mejor de todos.

-¡Nah Ryoma! ¡En esta ocasión no pienso perder!¡este es mi día de suerte! ¡Sí que lo es!

\- Hablas mucho Momo-senpai- decía fastidiado el joven de 13 años- y no das muy buenos resultados.- sonrió arrogante provocando a su amigo.

-¡Cállate! Por qué no es como si tú o la víbora ya hubieran atrapado a un pez.- decía frustrado pues otra vez había roto la delicada red con la que debería atrapar al dichoso pez dorado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?!

El menor de los jóvenes bufo molesto pues ahí empezaba otra de las absurdas peleas entre sus senpai porque estaba claro que ninguno de los era bueno en ese juego pero sobre todo esa pelea le hacía perder concentración.

-Mada mada Dane…-susurro.

-¡Tu cállate Echizen!- le gritaron al unísono los coléricos jóvenes.

-0-

Después del ridículo que protagonizaron sus senpai en aquel puesto decidió retirarse de aquel lugar envuelto en un mutismo absoluto pues había sido vergonzoso para él escándalo que hicieron sus compañeros pero más humillante hubiera sido quedarse a recibir el regaño y la advertencia del dueño de no volverse aparecer en su puesto. Por esa razón decidieron que lo mejor era solo deambular por los diferentes lugares que abarcaba el festival hasta que los fuegos artificiales bañaran de colores el cielo.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-El aludido volteo a ver detrás de él al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus brazos a los costados puesto que los llevaba cruzados detrás de su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con unos grandes y expresivos ojos color rubí-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres Ryoma-kun!- decía emocionada la chica.

-Ryu…zaki…- susurro su nombre el joven tenista, por la sorpresa de encontrarla y por supuesto por verla tan cambiada.

Y como no iba a estar impresionado, si su compañera de clases lucia como si fuera otra persona llevando ese colorido kimono con colores en tonos pastel que le hacían lucir diferente. Ryoma paseaba disimuladamente su vista por el rostro de la joven para pasar a sus ropas tratando de asimilar que aquella chica era conocida suya. Sin poderlo controlar sintió el calor recorrer sus mejillas pintándolas de carmín haciéndolo sentir avergonzado. En un intento de proteger su orgullo bajo la visera de la gorra de modo que cubriera su rostro.

-¡Hey Ryoma! Haz estado muy silencioso… ¿no dirás nada acerca de lo guapa que luce Sakuno-chan?- Pregunto Momoshiro divertido.

-¿No sé qué quieras que diga? Ella luce como siempre…- el príncipe del tenis siguió su camino dejando atrás los quejidos y reclamos de su senpai librándose de esta forma de ser forzado a decir algo más.

Pero incluso para Ryoma no pasó desapercibido que este cambio en su compañera Ryusaki le había favorecido en extremo, su piel blanca resaltaba entre los colores del kimono, sus ojos rojos brillaban mucho más poniéndolo extrañamente nervioso. No lo podía negar Ryusaki lucia…

- _Bonita…-_ se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro y una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Dijiste algo Ryoma-kun?- el joven se giró rápidamente a verla ¿en qué momento le habían dado alcance?

- _Mada Mada Dane...- se recrimino mentalmente por su descuido._

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _Bueno pues aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de este abc que espero sea de su agrado._

 _Les agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que me dejaron algún comentario y a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos autor/Story espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo._

 _Y pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes._

 _hasta la proxima..._


	3. Cabello

**R** yoma Echizen era el chico más arrogante, orgulloso, inteligente, guapo pero por sobre todas las cosas era el joven más despistado de Seigaku, no del mundo. Aunque cuando llegaba a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba era realmente observador y cauteloso, claro sin obviar su arrogancia para tratar a los demás. Y eso Sakuno Ryuzaki lo tenía más que claro.

-Tu postura sigue siendo mala. Juntas mucho las rodillas. Tomas erróneamente el mango de la raqueta y tienes el cabello muy largo.- le había dicho el joven prodigio de Seigaku cuando se topo con ella mientras entrenaba. Como siempre la joven, inflo las mejillas en son de molestia por meterse con su cabello.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- llamo molesta, pero el se fue agitando su raqueta restándole importancia dejando a la chica detrás de él.

Sakuno acomodo su flequillo, el cual comenzaba a picarle los ojos. Bueno en esta ocasión, y muy a su pesar, debía darle la razón a Ryoma pues desde hace un par de meses que no había ido a la estética arreglar el cabello. Estaba decidida el día de hoy no le daría más motivos al príncipe de Seigaku para meterse con su cabello. Nunca más.

-0-

Como cada tarde y antes de que iniciaran las practicas del club de tenis masculino caminaba por los alrededores buscando a una joven de largas trenzas cobrizas, para supervisar su entrenamiento pero no la encontró en el lugar de siempre por lo que decidió dar otro paseo imaginando que por ese día habría cambiado el lugar para entrenar.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que lograra dar con ella. Ryoma detuvo su andar, estudiando con su mirada a la joven que tenía enfrente y a la cual no sabía identificar pero que sin duda lo había dejado embelesado.

-¡Mou! Sabía que debía trenzarlo… - se quejó la joven tratando de liberar algunos mechones de su cabello suelto los cuales y debido al nuevo corte habían quedado atrapados en el cierre de su jersey.

Al escuchar ese quejido el joven identifico con rapidez a la persona dueña de aquella voz. Camino pausado hacia ella, sin despegar la mirada de cada parte de su anatomía la cual era iluminada con los potentes rayos del sol del atardecer, pero sobre todo admirando el baile de su cabello cobrizo.

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki.

Sin mirarla se coloco delante suyo,y con manos llenas de seguridad y calidez alejo las frias manos de la joven de su labor para él mismo encargarse del problema. Todo envuelto en una silenciosa cercanía.

-Ryoma-kun…- susurro la joven, posando su mirada en el príncipe adolescente. Mientras que él no la miraba, tan solo se concentraba en su labor.

Por otro lado, Ryoma sintió su corazón latir con agitación, mientras que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda en una sensación placentera mezclando el frio y calor de forma embriagante en cuanto su mirada dorada encontró la suya carmesí al terminar de liberar su cabello enredado en el jersey. Acariciando por última vez su sedoso cabello.

-A-Ariga… ¡ah! –le coloco su gorra en la cabeza, dándole tiempo de marcharse.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie y eso le molestaba, pero como pasaba últimamente cada que se encontraba con Ryuzaki emprendía la huida pues nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo había ganado y había terminado pintando sus mejillas de carmín y eso era algo que un príncipe tan orgulloso no podía dejar que otros vieran.

…O eso creía.

-Esta juventud. Me gustaría ser igual de joven que ellos.-sonreía con añoranza el valiente miembro de Seigaku.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora._**

 _Se que habia dejado algo abandonados mis fics pero es que las responsabilidad de adulto mi han absorbido de forma abrumante y con ello mi inspiracion tambien causo estragos por esa razon no habia actualizado. TTwTT_

 ** _Demos gracias a las drogas preescritas llamadas medicamentos que me han ayudado a crear este pequeño capitulo (*3*_** _)_ ** _/ Benditas sean!_** _espero que este cap sea de su agrada pero sobre todo que puedan identificar al personaje que es testigo de este bonito encuentro, estare esperando sus comentarios referente a este ultimo personaje y al que adivine le dedico el proximo cap_

 _Matta~raishuu!+:3_


End file.
